A Little Thing Called Faith
by Queen2Hearts
Summary: Troy and Gabi just had their first fight and neither side wants to back down. But when they realize that they can't live without each other, the talent show becomes their way of apologizing. Will everything go as planned? Read on&find out! xT&G-Oneshotx


**This is a one shot i wrote when i was extremely bored. please be nice! I've never done a one shot before. I hope you like it. R&R please!**

Gabriella stood infront of the microphone and looked out at the audience searching for someone she hoped was watching her. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the mic and set the stand to side of the stage. Before saying anything, she thought back to the night she and her special someone had had their first and only fight.

-Flashback-

_"It's not like I'm asking you to buy me house T!" Gabriella exclaimed standing up and walking to the window in the opposite end of the house._

_"You might as well be! How can you ask that of me when we've just started going out!" The boy shouted back throwing his napkin on the table._

_"Just started going out!? Do you know what tonight is you jerk?! It's our one year anniversary! One year T! One frickin year!" Gabriella shouted turning on the spot and shooting him a death glare._

_"One year is not that long! And besides, you are asking too much!" The boy shouted standing up, and knocking his chair over backwards as he glared back at the furious brunette infront of him._

_"Not that long? Not THAT LONG!? I've met bread smarter than you, you inconsiderate cad! I can't believe the way your acting. It's not like I'm asking for the world on a silver platter you jerk!" Gabriella shouted throwing her hands in the air._

_"You might as well be!" The boy shouted back, clearly insulted at his girlfriends comment._

_"But I'm not! That's the point!" Gabriella shouted putting her hands on her hips._

_"The hell you're not! You are asking me to do something I can't!" The boy said growing angrier by the minute._

_"That's it. I'm not going to stay here and listen to you degrade our relationship. I'm leaving, and we are through." Gabriella said grabbing her coat and walking out the door leaving a stunned blue-eyed boy behind._

_"Wait, Gabriella! Gabriella come back! Come back!" The boy said chasing after the fading figure of his ex-girlfriend_

_"No T. It ends here. All I ever asked was that you love me. And apparantly even that's too much for the WildCat Superstar" Gabriella said softly before getting into her car and driving away leaving a stunned and sad Tblue-eyed boy standing alone in the dark outside the clubhouse..._

-End Flashback-

"This song is for a special someone. We're going through a rough patch in our relationship and I hope this song makes my feelings clearer to him." Gabriella said before looking at the DJ and giving the signal to start playing the music.

She waited for the music to play out a little, and then took a deep breath.

_Everyday is getting worse_

_Do the same things and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry_

_All I know is that I'm tryin'_

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

_But you make it so hard to do_

She looked up and tried desperately to find the person she was looking for, losing confidence in herself as the seconds wore on.

_What's the point of makin' plans_

_You break all the ones we had_

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_Cuz we used to be so strong_

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

By this time, all the girls were nodding their approval, and some were even singing along, or at least trying to.

_So why can't you be_

_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me_

_Please_

_I used to think I had it all_

_Then one day we hit a wall_

_I had hoped you were the one_

_Where's my dream, where has it gone_

_I wanted to be with you_

_Forever just me and you_

By this time, the tears that had welled up in her eyes, escaped and every female audience member was crying along with her. Apparantly the song had more meaning to them than she had intended.

_So why can't you be_

_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me_

_Please_

_Where do I go from here_

_You've gotten under my skin_

_And I don't know how_

_To get out of this place that I'm in_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me_

_Please_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Someone to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me_

_Please_

Gabriella finished the song, and took a bow, wiping away her tears, as the audience cheered and whistled yelling for an encore.

"Alright ladies and gents. Now it's time for our last talented student to take the stage. But as a special request he would like Ms. Montez to take a seat on the stool, stage left." The DJ explained as the lights faded and Gabriella made her way off stage.

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice, and slowly turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. The one she had just somewhat serenaded was standing on stage holding a microphone.

"This song goes out to a very special someone. I hope she understands and gives me chance after all this is done." The boy said taking a deep breath as the song started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen Wildcat superstar, Troy Bolton!" The DJ announced as Troy started to sing.

_Listen girl, I don't know where to start_

_Cause every word I say is straight from the heart_

_I've been so wrong, I've never meant to hurt you_

_Oh girl, I'm sorry of what I put you through_

_Girl I'd do anything for one more chance,_

_Cause I want you back again_

_Cause everytime I close my eyes,I see your face and I wonder_

_When you close your eyes do you think about me?_

_Now I realize and I want you girl and no other_

_And everytime I close my eyes_

_You're all that I see._

_You and I we shared enough together_

_Each other was all we'd ever need_

_I thought that you would stay with me forever_

_But I took for granted the love you gave to me_

_But I'll keep on trying, till the end_

_Baby I need you back with me_

_I need you back,_

_Cause everytime I close my eyes,I see your face and I wonder_

_When you close your eyes do you think about me?_

_Now I realize and I want you girl and no other_

_And everytime I close my eyes_

_You're all that I see._

_And girl I'm going out of my mind_

_I miss ya so much, I don't know what to do_

_Please say its just a matter of time,_

_Until I feel your touch,_

_Until you let me come back to you_

_RAP:_

_I think about you girl everytime at night_

_I'm in love, and it feels so right_

_I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain_

_I was just caught up in the lying game_

_But now those days are over, I've changed my ways_

_Now I'm counting the minutes, I'm counting the days_

_Until you let me come back,_

_Until you let me start_

_To find a new way to get back into your heart. _

no rap. regular singing

_Cause everytime I close my eyes,I see your face and I wonder_

_When you close your eyes do you think about me?_

_Now I realize and I want you girl and no other_

_And everytime I close my eyes_

_You're all that I see._

As he finished the song and looked out to the audience, he realized that the entire student body was giving him a standing ovation. Now all he had to do was talk to Gabriella. And he was about to, when suddenly music started playing and someone started singing.

if there's no label then it's gabriella singing. i think you can figure out the rest.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah_

_You are the music in me_

Troy slowly looked to his left and saw Gabriella walk on stage holding a microphone, singing _their_ song. And he realized, this was his second chance.

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Made you listen._

_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

Seeing and hearing Gabriella sing to him, made him smile and so he started to sing along with her.

_Both:_

_Your harmony to melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Troy:_

_Hmm, you're pullin' me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

Everyone is watching in awe as the couple dances around on stage and sings their hearts out to each other, not realizing that the entire world, and the Ice Queen, is watching them.

_Troy:_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_Both:_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Both:_

_Na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_Gabriella:_

_It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

_Can't explain_

_There's no name for it (no name for it)_

_Both:_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy (so easy)_

_'cause you see the real me (I see you)_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_Gabriella:_

_To hear your voice (hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (ohh ohh)_

As the Ice Queen listened to them sing, something inside her clicked and suddenly she realized something. 'Maybe they're better off together. After all, Troy Bolton would _never _do that for me.' Sharpay thought to herself, a small smile crossing her face as she watched the two love struck teens singing and dancing together on stage.

_Both:_

_I know, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)_

_Both:_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_(yeah) it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (yeah)_

_We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (ohh)_

_Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

_You are the music in me (in me)_

_Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

As the song starts to come to a close, both of them realize something. Neither side was wrong or right in doing the things they did. It was just a matter of understanding and compromise.

_When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (we belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (yeah)_

The song ended and Troy pulled Gabriella to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and capturing her lips in a tender, passionate kiss. Infront of the entire EH student body. And none of them cared. After a few moments they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes and came to the same conclusion. Both of their mothers had been right in telling them to have a little faith because as the saying goes, 'A little faith goes a long way."

**There it is. The songs are, "Good to me" by Ashley Tisdale, and "Everytime I close My Eyes" Backstreet boys. the last one, anyone and i mean ANYONE who read this fanfic should know it. If not, shame on you! Ok review please!**


End file.
